djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jedi Order
The Jedi Order was a faction under which lightsaber-wielding peacekeepers gathered, practising their usage of the light side of the force. Jedi Knights were the Jedi rank most commonly seen off of Coruscant, which is why the Jedi were often referred to as "Jedi Knights" by outsiders. Since many padawans and apprentices aspired to become Jedi Knights, many of them also used the phrase to refer to the Jedi Order. History Old Republic Enslavement of Naboo A Jedi Master and his Padawan were sent to initiate talks with the queen of Naboo. Darth Amaranth and two Sith Lords ambushed them, killing the Master. Darth Je're arrived and slew his Padawan. The Sith Empire conquered the planet, subjugating the Naboo people and awaiting Republic retaliation. Clone Wars "The Sith believed that the avoidance of conflict – like the pacifist teachings of the Jedi – resulted in stagnation and decline." Jedi Stance On the Clone Wars Many Jedi acted as commanders and generals in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic when the Clone Wars broke out. A number of Jedi left the Order or refused to fight, instead serving as pacifist or largely pacifistic healers. Shift In Perception Fewer Republic citizens questioned the Jedi Order's legitimacy and ethics during the days of the Old Republic than they did during the Clone Wars. Confederate citizens not only questioned, but often decried and despised the Order. Many Confederate citizens viewed the Jedi as a sinister and religiously intolerant cult of fanatics who used their powers to control minds and kidnap infants. This was amplified by the fact that most beings did not even know what a Sith was, since none had been seen in over a thousand years. Order 66 & Operation Knightfall Anakin Skywalker led the 501st Legion and several other units of clone troopers in a march on the Jedi Temple. Rise of the Empire Great Jedi Purge Purge Troopers. Rawr. :3 Galactic Civil War Classroom Attack Not every act performed by the Jedi was considered good. At one point, a Jedi-in-exile stepped into a classroom where about a dozen or so Imperial bureaucrats were listening to an instructor who was explaining a type of philosophy. They all turned and stared at the old man, who raised his hands. All of the bureaucrats, including the instructor, began coughing and grabbing at their throats. They were unable to breathe and eventually they all collapsed on the floor. Known Jedi and Support Staff Initiates Tox Olen Kai Ju-Cas Younglings Mojo Padawans Sonovi Republic Era Hellathros Feredir Republic Era Jetta Ri I'llara Vandor Hesoret Strel Rayter Haza Sage Westend Crea Tor Grrensithrruthress Tovek Rus Kila Marthus Reck Deem Kii Shift Sion Mara Si'hel Ki'sin Ven Sen'Dor Shi-Dab Shanna Ha Battle of Umbara Bystran Soto Kaden Viarus Kasi Marr Jedi Order Knights Rath Hanahs Jeff Bridges Joseph Kirad Anadel Nero Shang Jong Il Lim Bretel Sade Devro Cal Kestis Nyssa Karblast Kaelus Mortem Nyssa Karblat Tarek Veirus Justin Bri'den the order two months prior to Order 66 Ral'rea Al'kina Aiden Len Zoro Tristan Jak'ulo Felucia, Order 66 Emily Westyroon Ruon Nikuia Masters Firith Olgkru Republic Levy Sarù BBY Levimori Sentinel Valk Temple Guard Erth'lck Phalen Orell Thracia Cho Leem Gunhi Kinal Tomu Lukane Ulundi Luminara Unduli Nonn Miorr Karik-Majl Garm Horaan Cassius "Vixen" Beviin Kodem Draz Mo'Kar Verik Za-Di Kila Karthys Surrak Maldoon Dechlan Orion Malcro Or'Rud A'la Ono Peter Kel'vi Mira Winters Kila Marthus Ingo Lassic Ken-Wu Jake Varik Kounsh Aeron Liber Dennak Surik Coleman Kcaj Order 66 Akashiya by the Empire, post-Order 66 Kalee Coruscant, Operation Knightfall Colt Dominic Felucia, Order 66 Coff Order 66 Thain Dural Morningfire Dralin Aryss Voren Corz'el Forma Malcar Sentinel Mira Khaia Sentinel Ken Arkhall Mar Naak Vorskka Makria Jar Masusu Malaki Ka'as Al'er Kan H'rn Zakuul, Order 66 Daniel Torg Zakuul, Order 66 Marcus Arlen Zakuul, Order 66 Tori Katsuki Shadow Security Forces Captain Falcon Security Force Council of Reassignment High Council Yami T. Grandmaster New Republic MIA Schools of Jedi Thought Revan Grandmaster Yoda Master Mace Windu Master Jar Masusu Knight Anakin Skywalker Master Luke Skywalker The Force can be a trickle, stream river, or flood for anyone who can sense it. Force users are like doors, and the wider they open, the more easily the Force flows through them. Rules of Conduct Resignation Jedi who resigned from the Order were permitted to keep the lightsabers that they constructed.Category:Jedi Order Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Guardian Category:Padawan Category:Apprentice Category:The Force